


For ever

by SeeASweetSmile



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And YES i totally made a wink at FMA, Angst, F/M, Human Transmutation, Short Story, i'm sorry but not so sorry, not happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeASweetSmile/pseuds/SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Meklavar assess the horror of the consequences of a battle. But she'll do anything to get Pike to open his eyes again.And Pike, oh Pike... if only one of the enemies didn't touch one of his vital points...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted on tumblr (in my account @Seeasweetsmile) so I figured that I probably should post it here too. Even if it's a sad story, I hope you'll enjoy it.

As soon as her enemy was struck down with her ax, Meklavar ran to join Pike who, at the sound of his cry in the middle of the battle, was hit during their fight against archers with a repulsive physique.  
  
In the middle of the dense forest and leaning against a massive tree trunk, Pike had his eyes closed. His legs were stretched out in front of him, one of his arms was draped over his stomach while his other hand was quietly open next to his hip. He looked relaxed and if it wasn’t for the arrow in his chest and the blood spilling on his clothes and hands, she might have thought he was just taking a nap. There was so, so much blood. She can’t even made the difference between his long red scarf that hung around his neck and the blood that soaked the floor next to him.  
  
“What the quiznack…” she whispered.  
  
Meklavar’s lips were shaking and her legs collapsed under the weight of her armor suddenly too heavy for her shoulders. Her eyes wide, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.  
  
“ _If there is an arrow that must reach my heart, it would be only Cupid’s arrow. And I’m a ninja, remember ? No way that I get killed by a ridiculous arrow ! My reputation as a hunter would take a hit !” Pike had told her one day, laughing._  
  
A knot was squeezing her throat, tears were fogging her vision, and her temples were beating furiously. She had the impression that her skull was going to explode. Her head had to breathe. Right now. And quick. She took off her helmet and put it next to her. Her forehead, neck, and hair were wet with sweat. She ran a hand through her unruly hair to throw them back. The cold metal of her gloves made her shiver but she felt slightly better like that.

She sighed and looked down at the figure of the ninja-assassin again. While she detailed absent-mindedly his fine mouth which she would never see again the teasing smile stretching her lips, his eyelids which she would never see again the magnificent blue of his pupils, or heiseyelashes which brushed slightly his cheekbones painted with red tattoos, a part of Meklavar’s spirit remembered one of their previous conversations.

_"Your transmutation gloves are really great ! We can transform everything !” Pike congratulated her as he bit into a loaf of bread._  
  
Frowning, she wiped furiously the tears that fell from her cheeks in silence while her heart bounced in the walls of her ribcage.  
  
_"Provided you have the necessary ingredients to transform things. Rumor has it that one could even resurrect the dead but I don’t believe it.”_  
  
_“What ? Resurrect the dead ? Cool !” Pike exclaimed in an impressed breath._  
  
_"No, not “cool” !” she had replied at once, glaring at him. "When you do a transmutation, you have to sacrifice something of the same value in exchange. Have you never heard the story of the two young brothers who had attempted human transmutation ?”_  
  
_“No, what happened ?”_  
  
_“The ritual has messed up. One lost his arm and his leg, and the other his whole body. Well, more exactly, the older one sacrificed his leg to try to resurrect his mother and he then sacrificed his arm to retrieve his little brother’s soul and seal it in armor.”_  
  
_The ninja-assassin had been speechless for a short while, but he had seen again his spirits, blinking and opening his mouth. But Meklavar, who had foreseen the thing that had arrived, had cut him off immediately._  
  
_“If you say “cool” again, I’m choking you with your bread.” she had said, frowning._  
  
_He had closed his mouth in silence, pinched his lips as he gazed at the campfire between them, then raised his head in a serious look._  
  
_"Then ? What have they become ?” Pike wanted to know._  
  
_"I don’t know.” Meklavar shook her head. "But I would never use these gloves to make a human transmutation. It’s an even more abominable act than the ReDead of the Shadow Temple. Those who want to do it are completely insane.”_

Her memories faded from her brain and left Meklavar in a silence that she could almost cut with her ax. Throwing a glance at Pike and his pale face, the lack of his voice and his antics plunged painfully inside her chest, as if an arrow had sink in her heart too.  
  
Even though the idea seemed crazy and it was against her ethical principles, her instinct slowly took over her rational mind.  
  
At this point, Meklavar wasn’t even trying to stop her trembling as she threaded her little hands into the transmutation gloves she had won in the Koranic Dragon dungeon. She bit her lips, ignoring the pain, and swallowed in the hope of bringing down the apprehension and fear that electrified her senses.  
  
“I know I told you I would never do human transmutation, but the tables were turned.” she articulates with difficulty.  
  
So, without a word, she traced a circle of human transmutation with the help of the puddle of blood that surrounded Pike’s body. By silently and delicately drawing the symbols, she praised her curiosity for retrieving circles from the old books in her father’s library and also congratulated her brain for memorizing them.  
  
_Equivalent exchange. For each thing received, we must give up another of the same value. Primary ingredients against a ready-pie. Scrap metal and electrical materials against a small clock. One life against another…_  
  
Meklavar straightened up, cracking her back, then rattling her armor in a metallic noise, and wiping the sweat that clung to her forehead. She took a deep breath, narrowing the nose in front of her, and closed her eyes in order to relax. Her shoulders sagged, a sigh left her lips, and she felt strangely calmer.  
  
_Forgive me, Pike._  
  
Then she leaned forward to gently lay her gloved golden fingers at the edge of the red circle. She pressed her palms against the floor and the energy flowed immediately around her; the sound of wind-swept leaves whistled through her ears and her hair went off in all directions.  
  
When Meklavar felt a powerful electric shock tickling her from head to toe and her brain disconnected completely, she knew she had done the right thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Pike fluttered his eyes as his senses came back to him little by little. His ears twitched at the chirping of the birds hidden in the trees, his vision shifted from a peppery mist to a blurry green and brown mass, and his nose wrinkled when he smelled a strong smell of iron.

A strange sensation would run through his bones. As if he living again or as if waking from a long, deep sleep. It was disturbing. He was almost sure he had lost his life but after all, maybe he just fainted ? He didn’t know how long he had been unconscious, but he knew it was long enough for him to take a shower for at least an hour to get the smell off. Okay he was half-animal but he did not stink so much, usually !

Rolling his head on the right side, cheek against his shoulder, his vision became clearer and he saw a pool of blood dried that stretched to his long legs. Well, he knew where the foul smell came from, now. He had really well bled, he thought, blinking. One would almost say that someone had slaughtered a pig…

_How had he managed to be alive after all the blood he had lost ?_ , he wondered as the memories progressively came back to him. The arrow he had felt sinking painfully into his chest had mysteriously disappeared but Pike didn’t complain. If he had woken up with an arrow in his heart, he would have certainly panicked in front of the dilemma of “Will I withdraw the arrow or not ?”. He would have calmed down because, obviously, if he had withdrawn the arrow, he would have begun to bleed even more and he didn’t want to go back to this atrocious pain a second time. He probably would have walked nonchalantly with an arrow in the chest, the time to find a doctor in the next city to heal him. If Meklavar was here, he might have joked that he had already found his halloween costume, just to see her little eyebrows frown and her two amber orbs staring at him with irritation.  
  
Chuckling at the image of the dwarf flashing in his mind, he decided to join her. A glance around him told him that she wasn’t there. They had separated during their battle but she had to be close, right ?

He straightened in a grunt, jaw clenched, and pushed on his legs. He pitched slightly, but once he was standing and steady, he sighed, pushed the scarf over his shoulder, and cracked his back as he stretched.  
  
"Mek ? Where are you ?” He asked, turning to the right.  
  
No answer. He tried his luck as he looked up at a sunlit hole that was seeping through the foliage of the branches.  
  
"Hey ! Meklavar !” He shouted, cupping his hands close to his face.  
  
But the voice of the dwarf still didn’t answer. Only the wind rustled the leaves and bushes around. Well, he was going to have to search the area to find her, he thought, scratching the back of his head.

He took a step forward but was immediately stopped by something. His foot hit an iron helmet that rolled against the ground. Oh. It was Meklavar’s helmet. If it was there, it meant she wasn’t far away. Maybe she lost it during the battle ? To tell the truth, he didn’t really know, he hadn’t really paid attention to anything lying around, concentrating especially on his enemies to save his tail.  
  
He picked up the helmet and looked inside, as if an answer to the question could magically appear. Except for a few brown hair that had stuck in the metal walls and shone in the sun, the helmet contained no response.  
  
He frowned, turning his head towards a branch that suddenly crackled behind a bush.  
  
"Eh ! Mek ! If you play hide-and-seek, it’s not funny !”

He lifted his chin to inhale a breath of air but immediately pinched his nose with a grimace. With all the nauseating blood that had dried on the floor and on his clothes, it’s impossible to sniff the air to find Meklavar’s trace.  
  
His tail began to swing anxiously from right to left without his permission and he slapped his tongue at the palace in annoyance. Damned primitive instincts…  
  
“Besides, I remind you that nobody ever beat me at this game !” He exclaimed in a voice that didn’t come out at all confident from his mouth.  
  
He mumbled in his teeth as he looked down at the blood he’d been sitting on and was _sure_ he’d lost his life. At that moment, he thought that the blood puddle was rather intriguing.  
  
Deciding to go into detective mode, he squatted, one hand against his chin, and inspected the bloodstains in a concentrated frown. Curiously, it looked like a circle. With sorts of stars in the middle. And with a strange writing all around that he couldn’t decipher. Maybe an old writing ? But looking closer, it looked like symbols.

He straightened a second time, his back straight, and walked around the round to have a global vision of the thing. As he stopped, Pike chuckled for himself.

"Ha ! It’s funny, it looks almost like a circle of trans… mu… ta… tion…” He whispered as the situation gradually registered in his mind.

And then, suddenly, a sentence that Meklavar had said resurfaced in his head.

“ _For every thing received, we must give up another of the same value.”_ She had explained to him. “ _For each thing received, we must give up another of the same value. Primary ingredients against a ready-pie. Scrap metal and electrical materials against a small clock. One life against another…”_

His blood froze, a shiver ran down his spine and all his muscles, including his tail and ears, clenched.

_Oh no… No, no, no, no._

Gaping, blue eyes fixed on the circle of blood, he wanted to protest but it’s a hoarse sob that came out of his throat. He didn’t even notice the tears falling from his cheeks ; only the sound of the iron helmet grating his fingers and falling into a clatter of metal echoed unpleasantly in his eardrums.


End file.
